


Start With This: 1 Hour Project (Songs)

by Annabella_JP_McAlistair



Series: Start With This [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Just random projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabella_JP_McAlistair/pseuds/Annabella_JP_McAlistair
Summary: Song from the POV of a gambler in Canada
Series: Start With This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951174
Kudos: 2





	1. Ace in the Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song from the POV of a gambler in Canada

High Card, Rock and Roll  
Drinks served, here we go  
Music blasting, windows down  
When your with me you never frown

All In, Glass is full  
Wallets empty, take a loan  
Last Card, chips are blown  
Buy in, one more round 

Cuz I got that Ace in the Hole!  
Ace in the Hole!  
Yeah baby, Aces high  
Yeah baby watch me fly!

River Rock, Unikrn  
Voodoo is where Dreams are born  
Europa, Lucky Days  
Power Plays and Bob’s place

Texas Hold ‘em, Blackjack  
No matter what I never fold them  
Every province, east to west  
Vancouver is the fucking best

When I got that Ace in the Hole!  
Ace in the Hole!  
Yeah baby, watch me win  
Give the wheel a lucky spin

White Russians, Brandy  
Sip Whiskey with Royalty  
I’m sure this is one you’ve heard  
But always shaken never stirred 

End of the night, shitfaced  
Afterparty, my place  
Broken windows, angry cops  
Woke up on the rooftop 

Oh shit, what did I do last night?


	2. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song from the POV of a serial killer

Blood Pumpin, Heart a’ thumpin  
You know somethings wrong  
Skin Crawlin, Start Callin’  
Nobody to hear you scream

You better run, you better hide  
Cuz tonight I planned a homicide   
You cannot run, you cannot hide  
Saw too much, best say goodbye

I. Live. For the Adrenaline  
I. Love. To chase my next kill  
I. Live. For the Adrenaline.  
I. Want. To hear you flatline.

You woke up in the middle of the night  
Feel the fright  
Jolt up, sweating buckets, time for you to run  
I took care of the pesky lock, and I brought my gun

Now is where the fun begins, now is where you die  
Cuz I spy with my little eye, someone in the closet  
You have til the count of three to come out, don’t be shy  
1… 2… 3… BANG BANG BANG  
Hahahahaha! Gotcha! No but for real, I’m gonna fucking kill you.

Cuz I. Live. For the Adrenaline  
I. Love. To chase my next kill  
I. Live. For the Adrenaline.  
I. Want. To watch you flatline

Bye bye.


	3. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song from the POV of a serial killer. Inspired by Strade from Boyfriend to Death and also Candyman

I dream of chains and whips and beatins  
I dream of bites that bleed and scratch marks  
I dream of dark rooms that I keep you in  
I dream of dark nights, shovels, empty parks

I want you to be my victim  
I want to be more than friends  
I want you to feel despair  
Don’t worry I love the aftercare

We first met in a dark alley  
You tried to run, I did not like that  
I wanted you to stay with me  
Now you no longer fight back

I want you to be my victim  
I want to be more than friends  
I want you to feel despair  
Don’t worry I love the aftercare

Why do you no longer fight back?  
Do you not love me anymore  
Why do you just sit content in pitch black?  
Did I break you? Is this no more?

I want you to be my victim  
I want to be more than friends  
I want you to feel despair  
Don’t worry I love the aftercare

Pour the dirt back in the hole  
Make my way back to the alley  
Next person to be so bold  
Will be my next victim


End file.
